


Exsiccation

by misreall



Series: Loki And Nora's Infinity Stone Playlist [28]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: Nora and Loki have a conversation and go shopping
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Loki And Nora's Infinity Stone Playlist [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/520786
Comments: 41
Kudos: 63





	Exsiccation

“Loki,” Nora said, taking his face in her hands so he would focus, “I know you don’t want to hear this, but there  _ are _ some things that magic can’t do. Specifically  _ your _ magic can’t do.”

Tilting his head back so he could give her the sort of haughty sneer he normally reserved for poorly skilled tailors and anyone who took sports too seriously, Loki raised one elegant finger to make a point and started to speak. 

She covered his hand with her mouth, “Do I need to remind you about what happened the last time you tried magic for … an issue related to this? Because I will never forget it. And I’ve tried hard. With pharmacological aid.”

He licked her palm and when she tried to jerk her hand away he grabbed it, faster than any viper striking so he could give a firm, yet affectionate bite to her mound of Venus, followed by a nuzzle, his eyes closed in delight. “That was so long ago. I have perfected my works since then, as well as continuing my thorough, _ in depth _ study of the afflicted ... region of your person.”

Despite the hot thrill that ran through her, Nora looked at the ceiling for strength. There was nothing up there that would help, but she had been raised Catholic and the motion was deeply ingrained even at her age. 

Loki was always certain that magic was the safest or best answer to any health or other physical problems she might have. Despite of the many, many,  _ many,  _ oh so many cases in the past that had proved him wrong. He refused to acknowledge that Nora and magic were not always a good combination. 

In their nearly thirty years of marriage his using magic directly on her had led to - among other things - his turning her into a young man, a Irish terrier, a nightingale - a  _ common  _ nightingale Loki had stressed, quickly adding they were famed for having the most beautiful song - a fire giant - they lost their teak bathtub that time and nearly the rest of the building as well - twin ferrets that he and Charles had a dreadful time finding when they separated and ran around  _ Naglikjóll _ for two days, which she had never admitted to him was incredibly fun - a Jotun - which was incredibly fun in an entirely different way, a house dragon, a blonde, a talking horse - which led to lots of bad jokes her part, so many that he threatened to leave her that way - and, in an especially nerve-wracking event for him, a very delicate, blown-glass figurine of herself.

Yet whenever she wanted to use a mundane solution to a problem he acted as offended as a cat who has been tripped over in the kitchen. Which followed by an attempt to distract her, usually with food or sex. Sometimes she let it work. But since this was related to one of those things, this time she couldn’t.

“Again, do I need to remind you what happened the last time you tried magic for -” she repeated when he cut her off with a raised hand, his eyes looked to the ceiling and then closed as if praying to himself for strength.

Finally he sagged a bit, sighing.

“No. You need not remind me that I was forced sneak onto Asgard to be healed from he terrible, saga-worthy afflict of candidiasis that occurred when I attempted to magically counter your-, your-”

Loki could not say the word.

For one who loved to hear his own voice it was still to abohorant a thing to  _ say. _

No matter how often Nora reminded him that what was going on with her body was totally normal for a human woman of her age, and that it had nothing to do with his sexual prowess, or her attraction to him, Loki remained unconvinced. Whilst he had long since attempted to resign himself to her mortally rapid aging, it yet terrified him. 

At a mere fifty-five she wasn’t even of age in Asgardian terms, but in Midgardian ones she was physically upon the downward slide.

He could not bear it 

So, as the God of Lies, he pretended it was not happening. 

After all, what was the point of being the greatest liar in the history of the Nine Realms if one could not delude one's ownself? Yet even with that acknowledged, he yet found himself having to accept that this particular horror was occurring and that magic was not the answer.

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t like it, but we’re going to have to  _ buy  _ lube,” Nora said, standing on her toes so she could kiss his cheek. Then she rested her head against his chest, gently walking her fingers down the line of buttons on his silk shirt, “There are dozens of kinds these days. Flavors. Different effects. Different stimulations. Water based. Natural oil based...” 

Loki lowered his head to rest against her hair, his eye closing as he considered the possibilities.

Her nimble fingers reached the placket of his trousers, and softly petted his freshly woken and gently insistent, throbbing cock. “We’d have to try them all. Figure out the best way to apply them, which worked the best for what. It could take days. Weeks even, just to get through what we would find on the shelves around here. Who knows how long it would take to play with, I mean carefully test, the ones we’d have to order in?” 

Then, as he started to thrust ever so minutely against her touch, she stepped away. “Or,” she added with a smirk she had learned from him, “we could just have sex less oft-”

“Charles,” he tried to drawl out, though he suspected there was an unbecoming urgency in his tone, “have the car brought around…”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This should be a few very short, sweet, smutty chapters


End file.
